Magic of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: 5 Children and IT. Demi, Elisa's daughter is finding it hard to adjust to living on Earth especially trusting others but Izz and his friends want to help and be able to show her that living in an new world and being part of a family is good
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of Friendship**

**A/N I felt like writing another 5 Children and It fic about a young Psammead teen, Elisa's daughter moving to Earth and having to adjust to the world along with trusting humans and having friends even with those in her uncle's family. I hope you like.**

Demi growled as she woke up.

The teenage Psammead was Elisa's daughter and had been sent by her mother to her Uncle Izz and his friends because she had no magic yet.

She had brown fur like her mother and Elisa's green snail like eyes but was very quiet and shy sometimes as well as being head strong.

She found Earth a strange place.

She was thirteen years old and was supposed to get her magic from the Wishing Star she'd been born from like all her other Psammead friends in Aria had.

Her mother had told her she was a late bloomer with her magic.

Demi had been living in Elisa's old room but had made it home for her. She found it cosy but was sad.

But the smell of breakfast shook those thoughts out of her head. The young Psammead was still sleepy but rubbed the sleep from her eyes walking downstairs to the kitchen. She only found her uncle and David there.

"Don't worry Demi, my other friends are gone.

One went to college and the other's at work.

They got up early and made breakfast.

You ready for your first day of junior high?" Izz asked his niece.

"Yeah sort of Uncle." she answered eating a pancake with the maple syrup over her furry hands as Izz and David laughed softly.

"You're thinking about the magic thing, right?" David asked her.

Demi nodded in reply.

"Yes I am.

My other friends back home already have their magic.

I'll never get it." she answered as her bat like ears drooped sadly at that thought.

"Oh man I'm going to be late!

I still haven't transformed yet." Demi said as she focused and suddenly she became a human teenager in appearance. Even though she didn't have magic yet, being able to look like a human was something all Psammeads were able to do.

Izz saw her grab her back pack and leave the house.

He had a very bad feeling she wouldn't get her magic but he hadn't the heart to tell her since the Psammead teenager was looking forward to it and he didn't want to ruin it or dash her hopes.

Demi took a deep breath before entering the junior high. To her all this was new along with being this close to humans but nobody would know what she truly was but the only signs that showed she was a Psammead were her bat ears and her snail like eyes.

But she saw a girl in pink clothes approach her.

"Look an new freak has joined us.

What's your name loser?" the girl demanded as her friends snickered

"D-Demi J Nassicus." the girl replied to her as they laughed at her.

"You're such a freak Nassicus.

You belong in a zoo." she said touching one of Demi's bat ears which she really hated.

"I'm Alainas and you're mine!" she said to her as Demi cowered running to home room as Alainas's friends along with her chased after her to Home room.

Izz wondered what was wrong as he saw Demi go upstairs and into her room.

#

She then sat on her bed and decided to have a bath which made her feel better when she was sad. She'd had a very bad first day and it hurt her inside especially that Alainas girl. Right now she hated the human world as she was back in her normal Psammead form.

After she got out and dressed in warm pyjamas, she lay on her bed with her arms around her stuffed bat.

She'd brought it with her to Earth when she'd moved as tears fell from her eyes but wiped them away as she heard the door open.

It was her Uncle.

"Are you okay?

It's...... just Leah sensed something was up." he said putting a plate of pizza and chips on the bed beside her.

"I'm....... okay Uncle Izz.

Thanks." she said sitting up and eating as he closed the door. He was a little relieved but still worried for Demi because it reminded him of the way Elisa had looked when she'd started high school and was picked on by Kaya.

He then went downstairs and into the living room. Leah and David were watching something on TV while Carley was on her laptop writing stories after finishing assignments for class.

"Izz you okay?

You've been acting strange all night and been quiet." Leah asked him.

"It's Demi.

I've a feeling somebody's bothering like with Elisa when that human picked on her but right now Demi's having it harder. Imagine having to move from your home, your friends and everything you've ever known and having to live in a world you don't know or aren't used to yet.

How do you think she feels?" he answered.

"Scared and unsure but wanting to make a place that feels like home to her but now that somebody's bothering her at school, she's afraid to make friends but smart and sometimes brave." Leah told the Psammead.

Izz was surprised by that.

"I can relate to how she feels Izzard.

Our family had to move a couple of times and Leah was like Demi but now things have changed for the better.

Maybe you should talk to her." David answered as they ate nacho chips.

The twenty one year old Psammead nodded as he thought about it.

But later while getting a glass of water, he saw Demi sleep walking and was worried.

He saw her fall asleep on the couch.

He would wait until the morning to talk to her......


	2. Making An New Friend Helps

**Magic of Friendship**

Demi felt nervous as she walked through the hallway of school as she walked to her locker when she saw Alanis waiting.

"Hey Bat girl, got my homework?" she asked her as Demi nodded as she handed the popular girl the homework she'd done as one of the cheer leader's friends pushed Demi onto the floor.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Alanis cackled as Demi looked sad but then somebody approached her.

It was a girl with red hair, wore a silver dragon necklace around her neck, slender and had kind eyes.

"Hey it's okay.

I won't hurt you.

I know how that feels to be picked on by Alainas.

My name's Nessa.

Cute ears." the human girl told Demi.

"Y-You think so?" Demi asked nervously.

"Yeah I do.

They make you unique.

Alanis is just jealous.

She does that to everyone who's new until their parents find out.

You want to be friends?

There's something I like about you." Nessa said as she helped her up.

Demi was surprised to hear that.

"_Wow a human actually wants to be friends with me." _she thought.

"Sure my name's Demi J Nassicus.

I come from another world filled with magic and things beyond imagination called Aria." she said to her.

"Cool.

Maybe sometime we can go there and have some fun." Nessa said as Demi was surprised by that.

"You believe me?" she asked.

Nessa nodded.

"Yep I love anything to do with mystical creatures and other worlds.

I'm not like other girls who are into make up and boys." Nessa answered.

Demi nodded understandingly because it felt good to have a friend but later Leah was in shock seeing her face in pain as the young Psammead held her right arm in pain.

Alaina had hurt it while trying to get her to do things for her.

"Go get Izz.

I need his help." she told David as he went upstairs but was shocked to see Demi hurt.

"I hurt it in Gym, okay?

I can take care...... of myself." she said as David put ice on it.

"It's broken alright." Carley said seeing Demi go upstairs.

Her eyes were full of tears as she hugged her Skeleanimal Rika.

"What am I going to do Rika?

Alainas and her friends always put me down but Nessa makes me feel good, like I can do anything.

Maybe I should tell Uncle Izz but I don't know." she said as pain flowed through her right arm.

Carley saw worry in Izz's eyes as they were going to sleep.

"What's wrong?

It's Demi, right?" she told him.

He nodded.

"Yes.

She's having a hard time adjusting to this world like Elisa starting high school.

I want to check on her." he answered as he left the room but saw Demi sleep walking and sighed.

He heard her crying as she slept walked.

"Please tell me Demi.

I just want to help.

Your mother was like this when somebody picked on her as she was starting high school.

But she managed to tell my friends and me and we managed to stop the girl making her life at high school a misery." he said seeing her wake up.

"Alainas....... she hates me for being myself.

She makes me do her home work, take my money and make me feel alone but......" Demi told him.

"But what Demi?" Izz encouraged.

"I want to tell on her but things will get worse if that happens." Demi said as more tears fell.

He then hugged her gently.

"Don't worry we can put a stop to Alainas.

I promise.

Somebody phoned here eariler looking for you.

Somebody called Nessa." he replied softly as a smile crossed Demi's furry face.

"She's my best friend.

We met today after Alanis's friend pushed me to the floor." Demi answered.

Izz smiled at that.

_"At least she made her first human friend._

_That's a step to adjusting to this world, I should know."_ he thought yawning.

He saw Demi asleep on the couch and decided to leave her there and went upstairs and back into his and Carley's room.

He hoped that he could help Demi adjust to this world but first they had Alanis to deal with.

The next morning Demi noticed that Alainas and her girls weren't there.

"Hey Demi.

What's wrong?" Nessa asked her.

"Where's Alainas and her friends?

I haven't seen them around." Demi said as a smile was on Nessa's face.

"They were expelled for all they've done to students and have to go to new schools but somebody came to the principal's office related to you and told the principal." she explained as Demi felt pain in her btoken arm which was in a cast.

"Wow nice drawings.

Who did them?" Nessa asked her friend.

"Leah's brother David and then I drew on it because I was bored.

I guess Uncle Izz told the principal." she said to her.

She hoped he was okay.

She knew she'd kept him up all last night.

When she got home, she saw Leah playing a video game.

"Umm...... where's my uncle?" she asked Carley shyly.

"He's in our room asleep.

He's really tired." she answered as Demi went upstairs to her uncle's and his friend's room.

Izz was lying asleep on his bed with the ear buds in his bat ears as he listened to music on his MP3 player as he heard the door open and Demi walked in.

"Sorry to wake you up but I just wanted to thank you for telling the principal about Alanis and her friends.

I'm going to hang out with Nessa." she said as she left.

He smiled as he fell asleep again........


End file.
